


Wait for me to come home.

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Songfic, argument, mention of Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years.</p><p> </p><p>Years since he come home.</p><p>And when he did,he just adding the fuel to the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me to come home.

You had a big fight with Loki today. You can't help it but to mad at him. He's been gone for years and when he return,he bring destruction. 

You live in New York when you get tired waiting for Loki at your previous living place. You ran from Asgard when you were sixteen. And Loki introduce you to this wonderful place. They all mortal but that what make them special. And you endure all the people you knew died one by one. You learn how to appreciate life more than before. Loki usually meet you once a month. He will stay  at least for a week before he return to Asgard.

"Are you going?" You said with a sad face. You knew this time would come but you still can't get over it. 

"Yes darling." He kissed you on the temple slowly before kissing your lips. "Don't cry my darling wife. I will come visit you."

You look at your husband in the eyes. Trying to trace any lies but being the God of Lies make him untraceable.

"You better not to lie to me." You said longingly as you trace your thumb on the necklace Loki gave you on your secret wedding.

"I promise, Y/N. Wait for me to come home." he kissed you again and he's gone in a wisp of green. A lone tear fall and you open up thr necklace. Inside held a picture of Loki and you in the wedding ceremony.

"You better come home."

Years later~

You were working with the one and only Tony Stark. The famous genius,billionare and the list goes on. But the most important is Iron Man. Working with the man making your blood boil but it pleasureable in some way. You got informed that Pepper had take the flight to DC early. Stark himself were acting weird. He start brings peoples to the tower and none of them you know. 

Stark insist you stay at the basement and never go to level 12. Why? How would you know.

And one day chaos broke through New York. You can feel a familiar presence lingered in the sky.

Thor. 

Thor is here. 

But why? Shouldn't he be in Asgard? Darn it. 

Then you felt another presence. The one that you knew. 

LOKI.

LOKI YOUR HUSBAND IS BACK. HE'S BACK!

You leapt in joy when you feel his presence on the top of the tower. When you arrive there,you cn see the skies is full with flying aliens. You never knew what species is this aliens. They shot beams to beams of laser to the human. The humans all screamed and cried. You gasp,frozen there doesn't know what to do. Then you continue running until you found them.

Loki is throwing Stark out of the window. Then you heard a beep sound and quickly go to the other side. Unfortunate for Loki,he didn't get away from the suit way and getting crash from behind. Then he saw you.

"Y/N?"

"L-loki? You're,you're back." You whispered. Relief flooded your chest when you saw he was hale and peace. But his eyes,why does his eyes flooded blue like that? And the scepter he hold in his hand,look deadly and wicked.

"Loki,what happened to you?" You look at your love oh in a alarm way.

He grin wickedly and open up his arms. "Well,no hug for me darling? I'm back."

You ran toward him and his grin turn much wider and wilder. Instead of embracing him,you punches him hard in the face.

"Where were you?! It's been years since you came home! I was worried! And now,you come like nothing happen!"

His grin disappear and he sneer at you." Don't talk to me like that you wretched whore!"

Hurt and shocked flashed across your face. Did he just called you whore?!

"What did you say?" Anger seeped into your voice.

"You just the same as the other. Liar all of you!" He spat and he gesture around with his spear.

"I'm not lying to you Loki! I love you! You!" You point your finger to him.

"Lies! You should die as them! An ant crushed under my boot!" He says gleefully.

Then Stark appeared and said,

"There is another that you piss of,his name is Phil." He held his hand and beams gathered in his palm. Loki ignored you and build his own power on the spear. But it was too late. Stark shot at him first and he quickly scooped you up and fly away.

"Y/N? I told you to stay at the base! Did he hurt you?" He asked in a machine voice. And you tear up in front of him. Stark quickly landing securely on one of the building and slide up his mask.

"Hey,what's wrong."

"It's Loki." You hiccuped.

"Woah. Hold on there. How can you know him?"

"He's my fucking husband you idiot!" You spat at him. Stark looks so shocked.

"Wow. Are you a fucking alien or something? And to married to that Rudolp,you are so mess Y/N." He said.

"Thanks Stark. I really appreciate that." You roll your eyes and answer sarcasticly.

He flew away and start shooting the aliens. You stay hidden as you saw Loki fighting the Avengers. You clutched to your necklace and pray silently.

\----------

You learnt from Stark that Loki had been capture by them and Thor bringging him back to Asgard.

You sat alone one a bench on the park under a lampost. The park is so dark but you could care less. You wait and wait for Loki to come home and he did. But he just bring you pain. His words pains you. You stare at the picture that you fit inside the necklace. Both of you smiles like the worlds is yours. You heart didn't broken in the picture. His words didn't hurt you. And you want that moment to come back to you.

"Y/N..." a soft velvet voice called for you. You spun around and saw Loki in his usual attire. Smiling softly to you. This time you accept his embrace.

Ge kissed you passionately and held your face in his big hands.

"As I said,wait for me to come home."

~~~~~

I'm low of muse right now....any idea or suggestion you want to give me?


End file.
